The One That Got Away
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: There will always be that one that got away, whether it was a choice or not. Rob/Star.


**Guess what guys? Another happy one!**

**Do you ever trust me when I say that? Because you shouldn't. Fact. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. They are property of DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>Starfire laid on her bed in the lavish bedroom she and Karras shared, adorned in a violet Tamaranian silk gown. She stared ahead on her at the plain gold-tinted wall, eyes glassy with tears. There had been a ball earlier that night, celebrating the one year anniversary of her marriage to Prince Karras. She was comforted that she was at least wed off to someone so kind; a friend.<p>

She seemed to cry every night.

Karras knew this, too. He would try to comfort her, promise her it would get better. He knew it was hard to lose a love, though not to the extent that she had. At least his lover was still alive.

It really was stupid how it happened, just a normal fight; everyday occurrence for the Titans. The only difference was it was an unnamed villain, making the battle unpredictable and almost fun; it was always nice to have some variety every now and again, help keep things fresh.

Robin and Starfire were both a little put out at the time, the alarm going off at an inopportune (and intimate) time, but a job was a job. There was never complaining, no good enough reason to complain.

It was raining that night.

He had shouted at her to get the new-found villain from behind, pushing him straight into the brick wall, cornering him effectively. He wasn't all that tough of a villain to face.

This was exactly why even _he_ was surprised. It was just a lucky shot, really.

The man had thrown out one last razor sharp sphere, figuring it would at least distract the heroes and he could get away. Yes, he was that stupid. The problem was that it cut a wire behind, it flailing wildly. Robin was focused on getting to the criminal, none even noticing what happened. It was a bad time for his observational skills to give out, still irked at the interruption the third-rate villain had caused (it was valid, really; he figured so, at least). It hit him from behind, keeping him mid-air. Starfire had screamed out and tried to fly to him, but Cyborg had pushed her to the side, saying that all it would do was get her caught in it as well.

She was a warrior, though. She could take it. She threw him off and flew over anyway, flying straight into the boy wonder. It hurt, that was for sure, but she didn't care. She used her energy to keep the wire at bay, able to pull them both out quickly.

It was too late. She knew it would be.

The sight was bad, seeing him like that. She would have peeled his mask off for full closure, but his identity was an issue; only she knew who he was in the group. She knew what would come next, her warrior heritage and all. In her mind, this was a matter of kill, have the victory over the man that took her lover away.

She was feral. It wasn't blind, though, she knew exactly what she was doing. It was in her nature, and that was why she ignored everyone else, telling her to stop. He dropped dead before she knew it, and in all honesty she really didn't care.

She had left after that, not even staying for the funeral. It was too painful, and she wasn't in the mood to see Bruce after what she had done; due to the circumstances, she wasn't sure exactly how he would react to it, but she'd rather not take the risk. The people cheered at her return, and no sooner than she set foot, they had asked for the arranged marriage from war. She was shocked and angered; she was just their X'hal damn tool. She had sighed and accepted, not in the mood to fight at all, she was at least thankful for who she'd be married off to. Thankful it was civil, and she would be able to stay on Tamaran.

She felt awful for Taryia, having to lose her lover, but at that time other feelings had overrode the guilt; she had lost her lover as well.

She and Karras had been intimate, being married as they were. Sometimes the physical would take over the mental, and she just wanted to forget.

She didn't forget, though. When she was with Karras, she thought of _him_, instead; she was sure that he must have thought of Taryia at points, as well.

At first she felt disgusted with herself, felt like she betrayed no matter the circumstances. After a while the guilt was more bearable, but it would never fully go away.

"Koriand'r?"

She sat up from her position on the bed to see Karras, eyes full of concern. He walked over to her pull her in for a gentle hug, offering any comfort he could. "Please, do not be sad tonight."

She sighed and buried her head in his chest, the tears falling and soaking his uniform. "My apologies. I do not mean to upset you."

He shook his head and ran his fingers through her hair. "I am not upset, I assure you. It is for our people."

She nodded against him and then lifted her head, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Yes, of course. It always is."

He regarded her sadly, and then looked down with a sigh. "I am sorry, I truly am." He looked back up at her. "I know the circumstances are not perfect, but it has been a year. You have no happiness?"

She looked at him with guilty eyes. "I am truly sorry, I do not mean to seem ungrateful toward you." She nuzzled his neck to try and make up for it, just slightly. "Do you not feel sadness toward Taryia?"

He nodded. "I do, yes. This is why I ask for no apologies. Just…we have some happiness, yes? At least gratefulness to not have something worse?"

She studied him, and then nodded. "Yes. I must agree. You are much better than the creature that resembled the Earthly jello." She let a small smile appear.

Karras laughed. "Yes, I am sure." He laid down on the bed and brought her with him, her head resting on his chest. "They are asking for an heir."

She sighed and groaned. "I have done the hearing. I knew it would come." She glanced up at him. "Taryia shall be upset."

His eyes cast down, a small sigh escaping. "She was here tonight, Koriand'r. She had…another man was with her." His grip tightened on her.

She lifted from his chest and looked at him sadly. "Oh, Karras. X'hal, I am so sorry." She hugged him tightly and felt tears land on her shoulder.

They stayed there in each other's arms, mourning lost loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you love all the happy times I have created here? The funny thing is Katy Perry inspires me for all of the stories I write - sad and happy -('cause she's all I listen to; well, there are others too, but her mostly), but truth is that none of my stories (except for a few - You Are My Sunshine and kind of this one, though the name of this song doesn't reflect it; the name of this song actually reflects YAMS...) are actually based on her songs. She just inspires.<strong>

**Katy FTW. My woman husband.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
